1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint-arm awning comprising two joint arms disposed on a support pipe, it being possible by means of fastening brackets to join the support pipe to a wall of a housing, and devices being provided for the adjustment of the angle of inclination of the awning arms.
2. Background Art
Joint-arm awnings of the generic type are known as box-type awnings or open awnings. Conventionally, in particular with open awnings, adjustment of the angle of inclination of the joint arms relative to the wall or the ground is effected by each joint arm being provided with an arrangement for the adjustment of the angle of inclination. Correspondingly, conventional constructions are comparatively complicated and expensive.